Arena District (Oblivion)
The Arena District is on the eastern side of Imperial City. It houses the Arena, from which the Hero can watch and bet on battles, as well as participate in them. Overview The district holds a couple of arena hopefuls, Branwen and Saliith, who are training on the southern side, but is dominated by the arena in the center and two large statues that flank it. Hundolin works next to the Arena Lockbox at the gate. He takes bets on either the Blue Team or Yellow Team in amounts of 25, 50, or 100 . Map marks #Imperial City, Market District #Northeast Watch Tower #Southeast Watch Tower #Arboretum #Imperial City, Green Emperor Way #Imperial City, Arena District #Arena Bloodworks Gallery Imperial City, Arena District Fight Arena.png|Fight at the Arena Imperial City, Arena District Training.png|Branwen and Saliith in training Trivia *If the Hero watches Branwen and Saliith fighting near the Arena for some time, their Hand-to-Hand skill will be increased. **The text By watching the Arena hopefuls spar, you've picked up a few tips! Your Hand To Hand skill has increased by 5 points. will appear to alert the Hero of this. **There is also a chest with a hard lock near Branwen and Salith. It contains the Bands of Kwang Lao. *The Arena Lockbox, located next to Hundolin in front of the Arena, contains 500 (very hard lock). *If the Hero bets on a match by talking to Hundolin at the entrance, they will get to watch the Blue and Yellow teams fighting in a reserved box. If they place a bet and win, they will get double what they bet. There is no way to predict the outcome of the Arena matches. **If playing on PC, the outcome can be changed by loading a previous save, using the TCL command, and killing the combatant that won in the normal fight. *If the Hero places a bet, they cannot fight in the arena until they have watched a match, nor can they place a bet after entering as a contender, so they are unable to place a bet on their own fight. *The Imperial City Arena could possibly be a nod to the first game in the series, . Before becoming a fantasy role playing game, Arena was originally going to be a tournament fighting game, in which the Hero and their team traveled across Tamriel, competing against other teams in arenas throughout the continent (presumably in a manner similar to the real-life National Football League's playoff system) before going to the Imperial City Arena (here) to fight for the title. However, along the way it was decided that various side quests would be added to vary the game up a bit. One thing led to another, and eventually the "fighting tournament" concept was dropped entirely, having never made it past the design stage. "The Elder Scrolls" was added to the title, and the Elder Scrolls series was born. *Wes Johnson, the voice of the Arena Announcer, reprises his role in , which takes place 175 years after . It is unknown if the announcer is the same one as Oblivion's. *Originally, every city in Cyrodiil was meant to have an Arena according to the game files. This was, however, cut from the game before release.The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Construction Set **The ruins of an arena similar to the one found in the Imperial City can be found during the quest "Battle of Kvatch." See also *Arena (Faction) *Arena Bloodworks Appearances * * * de:Arenabezirk (Oblivion) es:Distrito de la Arena pl:Cesarskie Miasto, Arena ru:Арена Имперского города Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Arena District Locations